Rules
Hi! If you're new here, welcome! :) The rough format of this is going to be based on Neel Krishnaswami's game Lexicon, with a few key differences. There's no formal round length or posting requirements, but if you'd like to contribute, there's a few guideline's I'd like to suggest. *Feel free to create a personal page, with the same title as your username; you can link to your posts and say a little bit about yourself *Post at least once a week, but no more than three times in a given week *A post can be a room, monster, NPC, item, location outside the dungeon, and so on (basically, anything too big / important to be contained only in a single post) *Make sure to categorize your post! *Initially, focus on rooms in the dungeon; new rooms should be priority #1, fleshing out content in existing rooms should be #2, and everything else should be #3 *When you post, fill in an uncreated page that someone's linked to *Give evocative, thematic detail, but leave room for other people to expand; play to find out! (for example, don't specify the ancient dwarven lich necromancer Ka'luddin; instead, try "the vile wizard Ka'luddin", and let whoever creates that page detail the baddie!) *Similiarly, build on other folk's contributions; a key might have been introduced in the stables, so maybe there's a chest or door that uses it later on (of course there is!) *Link to at least one new uncreated page (a new room, item, monster, or so on) in each posting, but try not to add more than two or three in a given post (unless you have to, like a room with six exits! :) ) *Link to at least one existing uncreated page in each posting, and use as many uncreated page links as you think is neccessary for the page you're working on *Link to at least one existing created page in each posting, and use created page links as you think is neccessary for the page you're working on *For each uncreated page, open it up and add the stub tag ({ { Stub } } without the spaces); this will make it easy to find articles that need to be written (using the stubs page ) - you can also add some appropriate categories if you'd like *When you write a page, be sure to remove the stub tag *When you write a page, try to place it under any overview pages it belongs in *Try not to fill out a page that you yourself originally linked to, if you can avoid it *Respect the existing posts; if the ghostwhisper goblin page mentions that there are three of them in the room with the green idol, and you edit that room, make sure you edit that in (use to help see what others have written!) *Respect a sense of creating something awesome for the whole community; don't invalidate other people's contributions, don't toss in nonsensical content just to make a joke, and don't create overly offensive content *For game content, such as traps, monsters, NPCs, and so on, please include stats for Dungeon World *Feel free to create unlimited content that's tangential to the main purpose (such as rules content for additional systems, drawings of monsters, maps of part of the dungeon or outside world); this should generally be based and focused on the existing pages *It might be difficult, but try to be consistent in the design of the dungeon, both within your own entries and other contributors; for example, if three rooms in a row have right exits, the next right will probably end up back at the start! *Feel free to suggest edits to other contributors' pages (such as tone, spelling, and grammar edits), but do so in a helpful and constructive manner; don't edit other people's pages without checking with them first! Category:Infrastructure Category:Rules Category:Help